


Карточный долг

by Jedaite



Category: Stranniki, Странники
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Карточный долг

Дарвальд не поверил услышанному. Предложение Марстена хотелось вытрясти из ушей, как воду. Но если вода, послушная воле Дарвальда, ушла бы вся без остатка, то слова Марстена вертелись в голове весь день и никак не желали оставлять его в покое. Дарвальд решительно отложил книгу, поймав себя на том, что в третий раз пытается вычленить смысл из куцего абзаца, и отправился на поиски виновника своей невнимательности. Тот нашелся быстро — разминался во дворе. Дарвальд позволил себе задержаться на крыльце, привычно полюбовался тем, как Марстен движется, как работает тренированное тело, дождался окончания основного комплекса упражнений и только тогда окликнул его.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Ну, не одному же мне страдать, — непонятно откликнулся Марстен и ехидно улыбнулся, мол, ну что, выкусил?   
Дарвальд поднял бровь.  
— Марстен, что ты будешь делать, если я соглашусь?  
Тот играючи воткнул меч в землю, вытер руки о штаны и подошел к Дарвальду, стал напротив и не побоялся встретиться взглядом.   
— Не отступлю.  
— Но ты же понимаешь, втроем в постели — это значит не один и одна, а другой сам себя как-нибудь развлечет. У нас выйдет только один, одна и еще один, притом первому придется быть с ними обоими вместе.  
— Понимаю. — Марстен не улыбнулся. — Смелее, Валь. Я не кусаюсь.   
— Это я надеюсь вскоре узнать на собственном опыте, — по привычке парировал Дарвальд.  
Марстен просиял.  
— Договорились. Завтра у баронессы Кэр-Таль.  
Сказал как отрезал и спокойно вернулся к тренировке, оставив Дарвальда в полной уверенности, что кто-то из них двоих точно отъехал кукушечкой.  
  
Марстен опаздывал, но это было и ожидаемо, и весьма кстати. Дарвальд склонился над белоснежной ручкой баронессы, едва заметно обозначил поцелуй и, распрямившись, мягко улыбнулся:  
— Вы, как всегда, обворожительны.  
— Бросьте, Дарвальд. Мы не на приёме.  
— Это не отменяет того, что говорить правду приятно в любой момент.  
— Льстец, — рассмеялась Алеана. — Надеюсь, наш общий друг к нам присоединится.   
— Я тоже, — хмыкнул Дарвальд, но тему развивать не стал. Прежде всего он позаботился о даме, устроив её со всем возможным комфортом, затем, наполнив и свой бокал, расположился напротив. — За интересные времена. Кстати, не расскажете, как вам удалось уговорить Марстена на такой… эксперимент?  
Алеана сощурилась, пригубила вино и лукаво улыбнулась.  
— Завидуете?  
— Мучаюсь любопытством, — уклонился от прямого ответа Дарвальд.  
— Разумеется, совершенно бесчестным образом. Я обыграла его в карты и попыталась отобрать коня.  
Дарвальду показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Коня? — растерянно переспросил тот.  
— Да. Не расстраивайтесь, Дарвальд. Вам претит поступать таким образом, а мне ничто не мешает. В конце концов, его никто не просил повышать ставки.  
Дарвальд кивнул: это как раз в объяснениях не нуждалось. Марстен принадлежал к той породе людей, которым противопоказаны азартные игры. Он никогда не знал меры ни в чем, за что бы ни брался, но это было еще полбеды: в играх ему банально не везло.  
Наверняка Алеана, будучи женщиной умной, раскручивала Марстена постепенно, раз за разом поднимая ставку, казалось бы, совсем нечувствительно, и Марстен — лопух, какой всё-таки увлекающийся лопух! — сам не понял, как поставил на кон верного друга. И, разумеется, вдрызг проигрался. А там баронесса неохотно, после долгих уговоров, согласилась пойти господину Сейрсу навстречу и не забирать свой выигрыш при условии, что получит некоторую равноценную замену.  
Марстен ворвался в гостиную лесным пожаром, обжег торжествующим взглядом присутствующих и выложил на стол редкой красоты кристалл. Алеана восхищенно ахнула и залюбовалась игрой света на острых гранях.  
— Такого нет ни в одной королевской сокровищнице, — щедро добавил мёда Марстен.  
Дарвальд кивнул, подтверждая слова друга: в этом мире, и правда, такой красоты не нашлось бы, а в Джаварии — вполне. Магу восьмого круга посвящения такое было вполне по силам. Только вот Марстен раньше никогда не демонстрировал умений в ювелирном деле. Не то чтобы ему такое было не под силу, но не за неделю же?  
Дарвальд перевел взгляд с поражающего своей красотой кристалла на Марстена и выразительно поднял бровь, безмолвно требуя удовлетворить любопытство. Марстен только улыбнулся, и этого оказалось Дарвальду вполне достаточно, чтобы понять ответ. Сам. Марстен добился такого потрясающего результата своими силами, а не спустил все деньги на попытку подкупить коварную вымогательницу.  
Дарвальд откинулся на спинку кресла, гадая, думал ли Марстен, когда всё это затевал, чем будет откупаться от него?  
Алеана наконец смогла пересилить себя и отвести взгляд от бесспорно прекрасного кристалла.  
— Подлинная красота. Благодарю вас, милый мой Марстен, что поделились ею с нами, но тем не менее это не извиняет вас — вы заставили нас ждать.  
Улыбка едва удержалась на лице Марстена. Дарвальд чуть заметно пожал плечами в ответ на растерянный взгляд друга. Это же Алеана — подобным ее едва ли можно отвлечь от цели, если уж она дала себе труд таковую поставить.  
Алеана решительно поднялась.  
— Как провинившаяся сторона вы нам сейчас за это заплатите — мы лишаем вас возможности разделить с нами это великолепное вино и, минуя посиделки, сразу отправимся в спальню. Дарвальд, вы ведь не против исполнить мою маленькую прихоть?  
— Не смею отказать, — улыбнулся тот, поднявшись следом. Не пристало сидеть в присутствии дамы. Он галантно предложил ей руку.  
— Марстен, вашим сокровищем мы полюбуемся позже. Ну, что вы застыли, дайте же мне руку.  
Марстен, надо отдать ему должное, не упирался, за косяки не цеплялся, но вид все равно имел такой, будто его вели на заклание, а не приятно провести время. Едва ли эта застывшая улыбка могла обмануть его спутников. К их чести, они даже сумели воздержаться от комментариев.  
— Марстен, милый, не смотрите так тоскливо, а то у меня создастся впечатление, что я вас насилую… — Алеана решительно заступила дорогу Марстену, уперлась ладошками ему в грудь и, поднявшись на цыпочки, уронила в губы перед тем, как поцеловать: — И вам неприятно мое общество.  
Марстен на поцелуй ответил с запоздалым возмущением.  
Дарвальд не сдержал улыбки и хмыкнул. Действительно, как это некрасиво со стороны дорогого друга — беспокоиться о чем-то своем, когда рядом такая восхитительная женщина. Ну и что, что Дарвальд, по мнению Марстена, тут совершенно лишний? Это его не извиняет.   
Впрочем, Дарвальд к Марстену рук не тянул. Наоборот, подчеркнуто игнорировал — приложился поцелуем к открытому плечу и шее Алеаны и принялся высвобождать ее из корсета. Марстен не позволил себе долго стоять столбом, забрал лицо Алеаны в ладони и принялся целовать. На шнуровке они столкнулись руками, и Марстен замер, пальцы дрогнули, но не отдернулись. Дарвальд убрал руки, чтобы минутой позже ощутить как Марстен накрывает его пальцы своими и проводит по ним, едва ли спутав со шнуровкой. Дарвальд ошарашенно вскинул голову и напоролся на серьезный взгляд Марстена, как на острогу.   
Алеана запрокинула голову и потянулась за поцелуем к Дарвальду.   
— Потеряли хватку, милый? Раньше вы справлялись с корсетом быстрее.  
— Я помогу, — улыбнулся Марстен. От напряжения, сквозящего в его голосе, Дарвальда пробрало дрожью, и он ухнул в поцелуй, как в прорубь, обжигаясь стылой водой и предвкушением. Похоже, не только Марстену эта встреча дастся нелегко! Ладно Марстен, понятно, почему он согласился, но почему Дарвальд не отказал?   
В четыре руки они справились быстро, еще быстрее все трое оказались в постели. Алеана крутилась между ними, будто намеренно заставляя их сталкиваться друг с другом руками, соприкасаться телами. Дарвальд не заметил, когда перестал вздрагивать и разделять прикосновения на те, которые щедро дарила Алеана, и те, без которых непонятно, как он жил все эти бесконечные годы. Марстен не соврал — не отступил, когда они столкнулись непосредственно друг с другом, впился в губы с необъяснимой для Дарвальда жадностью.  
Дарвальд лишился воздуха, а вместе с ним, казалось, и всякого соображения. Он уже был не способен на мысли, тем более, связные. Бредил! Наверняка, бредил, жестоко болел, непременно с высокой температурой, маялся, метался по постели, мучимый жаждой. Но отчего-то Марстен не спешил рассеиваться дымом из рук, наоборот, притягивал ближе, касался так, как никогда и не снилось: немного суматошно, но весомо. Оставлял синяки на плечах и бедрах, и Дарвальд платил ему той же монетой. Хотелось ближе, теснее — выбрать всё, что возможно, и немного больше. Вжались друг в друга, чтобы потом сплестись пальцами на членах. Ласкали в две руки — мешались! — гасили стоны укусами. Так и осели на постель опустошенные и блаженные.  
Дарвальд пришёл в себя первым, приподнялся на локтях, провел по волосам Марстена — неверяще. Но вот оно семя, вот друг, который смотрел на него с опаской, восхищением и нерешительностью. Совсем не с тем, к чему Дарвальд был морально готов.  
— Валь, мы с тобой женщину потеряли… — в голосе Марастена слышался смех, но никак не трагедия. Дарвальду подумалось, что он сошел с ума, но, пожалуй, такой ненормальной действительность ему нравилась гораздо больше. Его попустило, и он обмяк плечами, заметив, как просияли глаза Марстена в ответ на его улыбку.  
— Сложно не потерять того, кто хотел потеряться.  
Дарвальд снова вскинулся, рядом сел на постели Марстен. Они оба уставились на Алеану.  
— Нет, мы с тобой хуже — не доставили женщине удовольствие. Какой позор.  
— Да нет, доставили. — Алеана полусидела-полулежала в кресле ровно напротив кровати, следила за ними затуманенным взглядом и улыбалась довольной кошкой. Она даже не потрудилась свести колени, только демонстративно погладила себя между ног. — Определенно, доставили.


End file.
